Darkness Against the Enemy
by Mehana
Summary: Dia yang aku benci, dia juga yang membuat seluruh kekacauan ini datang. Mungkin dia tak pernah tau, tapi aku yang merasakannya. Masih pantaskah aku memberitahukan keseluruhan cerita kepadanya? Dia yang mebuatku berada di pihak yang selalu salah dan dibenci semua orang, bahkan dianggap menjijikkan bagi sebagian orang. Aku yang cacat ini tidak pantas mendapatkan sebuah cinta.
1. Prolog

**Title** : Darkness Against the Enemy

 **Cast** : Chanyeol Baekhyun Xiumin Sehun

 **Genre** : Adventure, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi

 **Note** : Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.. bagi yang kurang suka sama ceritanya atau tidak sesuai karena ini bxb gak usah dibaca

.

.

.

.

.

_o0o_

Mata itu seperti langit. Ia akan terlihat cerah ketika tidak memiliki beban, namun akan terlihat semakin gelap ketika beban itu semakin menumpuk. Lalu setelahnya akan menumpahkan seluruh isi di dalamnya yaitu hujan.

Satu-satunya yang dapat menolong adalah matahari, ia akan datang lalu menciptakan pelangi yang indah. Membuat langit tersenyum dan mengembalikan kecerahannya lagi.

Aku adalah langit, dan aku membutuhkan matahari untuk menerangi kegelapanku.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Mata elangnya menatapku tajam, menampilkan sedikit seringaian di bibir. Memojokkanku di sudut ruangan sempit. Aku tidak takut dengan perlakuannya itu, hanya saja aku penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersusah payah membawaku ke sini?" Aku membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Dia meneliti dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Menatapku dengan tatapan remeh, kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka, kau yang selalu mengalahkanku di lingkaran merah adalah orang yang cacat."

Aku sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapanya. Badanku menegang, kekakuan menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Namun aku masih berusaha untuk tenang, mencoba menelisik apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar jika aku mengetahuinya sejak semalam," dia semakin menyudutkanku, menghimpit leherku dengan lengan kokohnya. Aku yang berada di kungkungannya sedikit tercekik.

Perkataannya mengingatkanku akan perlakuannya semalam. Menampilkan memori buruk yang sudah ku lupakan jauh-jauh. Aku sadar saat dia melucuti seluruh pakaianku dan mencabuliku dengan kasar, namun aku yang tengah mabuk berat tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu tentang menyebutku cacat?" Aku menatapnya datar. Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui maksud ucapannya setelah mengingat kejadian semalam.

Dia tertawa mengejek, kemudian raut mukanya berubah licik. Matanya memicing kearahku dan mengatakan, "Aku tahu kau telah mengetahui maksud dari ucapanku setelah aku melihat perubahan ekspresimu," dan dia menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku membuang muka, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Dia, orang yang berada di depanku, mempunyai berjuta cara untuk menjatuhkanku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat licik. Jika aku salah sedikit dalam bertindak, maka dia akan memakainya sebagai senjata. Jadi untuk saat ini aku harus sangat berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau membuang muka seperti itu?" Dia menarik daguku, membuatku mendongak menghadap langsung ke arah wajahnya.

Aku mencoba melepas tangannya di wajahku, bertanya langsung pada intinya, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

Dia terdiam sebentar. Menatapku tajam, lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Kemudian dia memukul wajahku bertubi-tubi. Aku tidak melawan. Setelahnya, dia meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan gelap itu. Aku tersungkur di pojok ruangan, kepalaku sedikit pusing. Kemudian entah apa yang terjadi, aku tak sadarkan diri. Hingga akhirnya aku terbangun ketika cahaya matahari mulai mencoba masuk melalui celah yang ada di ruangan sempit itu, memaparkan sedikit cahayanya tepat mengenai wajahku.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, keluar dari tempat itu, lalu mendobrak pintu yang terkunci dari luar dan mengumpat sekenanya. Jujur saja, tubuhku terasa sakit semua terutama bagian wajah. Dia memang bedebah gila yang tak berperasaan.


	2. Part 1

**Title** : Darkness Against the Enemy

 **Cast** : Chanyeol Baekhyun Xiumin Sehun

 **Genre** : Adventure, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi

 **Note** : Peringatan yaa.. ini cerita bxb jika kurang berkenan silakan pergi dari lapak saya.. saya menulis hanya sesuai imaginasi saya saja, jika ada kritik atau saran silakan isi kotak review.. Thanks

.

.

.

.

.

_o0o_

Jika sisa waktu yang bergulir itu sangat penting, akankah ia mau berhenti sesaat untuk menyapa keadaan yang mendesak?

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 1**

Langkahku bergerak lebih lebar lagi memasuki gedung perkantoran, bergerak semakin cepat menuju ruangan rapat. Jam di tanganku masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 dan itu masih sangat pagi sekali untuk bekerja. Aku harus meninggalkan ritual pagiku demi rapat sialan ini.

Pintu ruangan rapat berada tiga langkah di depanku, berjalan ke depan lalu membuka knop pintunya. Dan hell!! Apa yang terjadi?? Ruangan kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana.

Sekertaris ku yang menyebalkan itu memintaku datang sepagi ini untuk rapat namun yang terjadi tak ada seorangpun yang akan rapat. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang harus di bahas. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia bilang ini menyangkut reputasi perusahaan makanya aku langsung cepat kesini.

Aku sangat kesal dengannya, dia selalu bermain-main dengan masalah rapat, menyangkut perusahaan, dan yang lainnya. Seharusnya aku sudah sadar dari awal.

Padahal di jalanan tadi aku sudah ngebut dengan gila dan untungnya jalanan masih sepi. Aku menekan tombol angka 2 di layar ponselku lama, lalu sebuah sambungan terhubung.

Dia mengangkat teleponku.

"Ya!! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Oh Sehun??!! Di kantor tidak ada siapapun!! Kau menipuku eoh?!?"

Yang di seberang telepon belum menjawab sama sekali, nafasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Heyy.. Sehun? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Belum ada balasan dan tak lama kemudian sambungan terputus. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya, namun tiba-tiba ada yang menepukku dari belakang. Aku menengok dan seketika terkejut. Orang itu langsung memelukku erat. Dia menangis sekencangnya di pundakku.

Setelah melihat keadaannya seperti ini, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memakinya. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya, membawa ke ruanganku dan menunggunya untuk mulai bicara.

"Noona, dia mau pindah ke Cina. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi." Dia berbicara dengan tersenggal-senggal.

Aku menatapnya kasihan, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku dan mengusap rambutnya halus.

"Aku tahu itu akan terjadi. Dia hanya memenuhi egonya saja."

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya," dia mendongak ke arahku, menatapku lamat.

"Dia akan menikah disana." Lanjutnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya. Ku kira kekasihnya itu akan berjuang dengannya hingga akhir, ternyata aku salah.

"Oh Sehun, dengarkan aku. Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pasti akan kembali lagi denganmu. Jangan pernah berputus asa. Dia pasti menyesal meninggalkan orang setampan dirimu." Aku tersenyum kearahnya, dan dia membals dengan senyuman yang amat manis.

"Akhirnya kau bilang kalau aku tampan juga," dia mulai tersenyum idiot lagi. Itu berarti moodnya sudah mulai membaik.

"Aku mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburmu saja. Jangan salah paham." Aku memukul kepalanya dan dia meringis kesakitan.

"Ya aku tahu, kau kan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta." Dia membalas dengan ejekan.

"Ya!! Aku pernah merasakan cinta!!" Aku memukulnya lagi.

Dia menatapku dalam. Raut mukanya berubah sendu.

"Cinta yang kau punya dan rasakan hanya untuk dua malaikatmu saja kan?" Aku menunduk, dia tahu titik kelemahanku.

"Aku iri padamu, Baek." Dia menyebut namaku langsung, berarti moodnya sudah benar-benar membaik. "Aku iri karena kau bisa memiliki dua malaikat kecil yang sangat lucu, kau beruntung Baek."

Aku tersenyum menatapnya, "Ya, aku memang beruntung. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka bisa datang secepat ini di kehidupanku."

Sehun tiba-tiba menarikku ke luar kantor. Membawaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju kencang.

Aku pemilik kantor ini, jadi tidak masalah jika nantinya aku terlambat datang. Namun yang jadi masalah adalah dia akan membawaku kemana.

Dia menyetir dengan santainya, tidak peduli dengan keadaanku yang bingung. Dia selalu seperti ini. Aku melihat ke sekeliling jalan yang dilewati kemudian mengernyitkan dahi. Aku hapal betul jalanan ini.

Ketika lampu jalanan menyala merah, dia berhenti dan menatap ke arahku. Memegang tanganku lembut.

"Aku rindu mereka, mungkin mereka juga sama rindunya dengan ku." Tawa idiotnya merekah sempurna.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah kita di rumah ayahku. Benar, dia membawaku ke rumah orangtuaku. Katanya dia ingin liburan dan bermain dengan malaikat-malaikat kecilku, karena kebetulan mereka sedang libur sekolah.

Ketika aku membuka pintu depan, yang ku temui adalah tangisan yang terus bersahutan dan keadaan ayahku yang kebingungan. Aku langsung berlari menuju ayahku dan membantunya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kemana saja kau? Anak-anakmu dari tadi menangis mencarimu." Ayahku berucap sedikit lega.

Aku menatap Sehun sebentar, lalu menampilkan raut muka yang menunjukkan 'Ini salahmu' kepadanya.

Aku mengangkat kedua anakku, membawanya kepelukanku dan menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh... Appa disini sayang, jangan menangis lagi ya," aku mengusap punggung mereka perlahan, mencoba meredakan tangisannya.

Ini akibatnya jika mereka berdua bangun tanpa ada aku disampingnya, dan aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun seenaknya karena dia sedang dalam keadaan sedih juga.

Setelah tangisan kedua malaikat kecilku reda, mereka berdua memelukku sangat erat. Seolah tidak mau ditinggal pergi lagi seperti tadi. Sehun kemudian mendekatiku dan mengelus pundak anak perempuanku perlahan.

"Hyeonie," Sehun memanggil perlahan anak perempuanku. "Oppa minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu kehilangan Appa di pagi hari. Oppa menyesal."

Sehun berkata sedih. Kemudian Hyeonsung menengok ke arahnya. Wajahnya yang polos dan imut membuatku sangat gemas.

"Ahjussi jahat." Hyeonsung memalingkan muka dari Sehun, kemudian kepalanya ia letakkan di ceruk leherku sebelah kanan.

"Hei, kenapa Hyeonie memanggil Oppa dengan sebutan Ahjussi lagi? Oppa masih muda sayang."

"Sehun Ahjussi pantas mendapat panggilan itu,"

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat anak laki-lakiku bersuara. Dia jarang sekali bersuara.

"Ahjussi kelihatan lebih tua dari Appa." Lanjutnya

Sehun memelototkan matanya yang tinggal segaris. Mungkin dia heran kenapa anak berusia tiga tahun bisa berbicara sefrontal itu. Sejujurnya aku ikut merasakan iba melihatnya seperti itu, tapi rasa humorku terus memuncak. Jadilah aku yang sekarang tertawa terbahak.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Ini pasti ulahmu yang mengajarkan kedua anak kembarmu berbicara seperti itu kepadaku." Dia kelihatan marah sekarang.

"Hei, dengarkan aku Sehun-ah. Usiamu memang hampir sama denganku bukan? Hanya saja aku lebih tua lima bulan darimu, ingat itu."

Sepertinya dia menyerah. Karena apa yang aku ucapkan adalah sepenuhnya fakta. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak memanggil orang yang seusia dengan orangtuanya sendiri dengan sebutan Oppa. Hanya Sehun saja yang bisa mengakui itu.

"Appa, Hyeonie rindu eomma. Hyeonie mau bertemu eomma." Anak perempuanku mulai menangis lagi.

 **Tbc**


	3. Part 2

**Title** : Darkness Against the Enemy

 **Cast** : Chanyeol Baekhyun Xiumin Sehun

 **Genre** : Adventure, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi

 **Note** : Peringatan yaa.. ini cerita bxb jika kurang berkenan silakan pergi dari lapak saya.. saya menulis hanya sesuai imaginasi saya saja, jika ada kritik atau saran silakan isi kotak review.. Buat yang udah ngasih review makasih banyak yaaa.. kalian adalah penyemangatku..

.

.

.

.

.

_o0o_

Tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan diri kecuali orang itu bisa merasakan kepuasan dari dirinya sendiri.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part** **2**

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala. Kalimat itu tidak ada yang salah. Kalimat itu yang selalu membuatku bungkam. Diam, tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Aku menggeram frustasi, meremas rambutku kuat, kemudian pergi meninggalkan anak kembarku yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Anggap saja aku egois. Tapi aku harus meluapkan seluruh emosi dan pikiran yang mengganggu ini. Kemudian kuambil kunci mobil yang berada di nakas.

Aku menengok ke arah jam yang ada di tanganku. Sudah pukul 01.00 pagi buta, masih ada tujuh jam lagi untuk pergi ke kantor dan menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan yang kutinggalkan kemarin.

Mobil sudah kunyalakan, kemudian pedal gas kuinjak kuat-kuat dan melaju kencang dijalanan. Beruntung ini pagi buta, jadi keadaan jalanan lumayan lengang. Hanya satu atau dua kendaraan saja yang lewat. Traffic light kuterobos tanpa rasa khawatir. Mobil kubelokkan ke arah kiri menuju sebuah gedung terpencil yang tidak terlalu diketahui keberadaannya oleh sebagian orang.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hobiku yang satu ini kecuali satu orang. Oh Sehun. Entah kenapa dia mengetahui semuanya tentangku.

Ketika aku memasuki gedung itu, keadaan sudah lumayan ramai dan berisik. Semua orang bersorak-sorai meneriakkan nama seseorang yang sedang beradu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Saling bersahutan untuk mendukung jagoan mereka. Gelas-gelas yang berisi alkohol berserakan di meja sekitar ruangan.

Aku berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat di pojok ruangan. Tempat ini sangat strategis, karena bisa langsung melihat pertandingan dengan jelas.

Ada dua laki-laki yang berada di tengah lingkaran merah. Salah satu dari laki-laki itu aku sangat mengenalnya, dia berbadan tegap dan sangat atletis, namun memiliki tinggi badan yang lebih pendek dari petarung satunya. Dia bernama Kim Minseok, petarung terhebat yang ada di klub ini.

Aku mengamati pergerakan Minseok. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan tak terlihat. Hingga dalam waktu yang singkat, ia mampu memukul telak lawannya dan membuatnya jatuh di lantai pertandingan.

Semua yang menonton berteriak senang karena mereka memenangkan taruhan dan sebagian ada yang kecewa karena jagoannya kalah.

Minseok membantu lawannya berdiri, kemudian wasit yang berdiri di tengah mereka mengangkat tangan Minseok ke atas dan menyatakan pemenangnya.

Aku melihatnya menatapku. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyumannya yang lebar. Tampak rasa puas terpancar di wajahnya.

Mungkin saat ini dia terkejut akan kehadiranku, karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku jarang sekali kesini dikarenakan pekerjaan yang sangat padat. Bahkan untuk istirahat-pun kadang tidak bisa. Namun dengan bodohnya, kemarin aku meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaanku dengan mudahnya dan sekarang bukannya menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu, tapi aku malah datang ke tempat ini.

Dia menepuk pundakku pelan kemudian berkata, "Akhirnya kau kesini lagi setelah beberapa minggu tak terlihat." Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Aku sudah berada di klub ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih berada di kelas dua menengah atas. Minseok lah yang mengajakku kesini. Dia yang menceritakan padaku tentang seluruh aktifitas yang ada di klub dan dikarenakan aku sangat suka dengan tantangan, maka dari itu aku menerimanya. Kebetulan juga aku adalah pemegang sabuk hitam hapkido, jadi daripada kemampuan tersembunyiku itu terbuang sia-sia maka lebih baik kugunakan untuk bertarung di lingkaran merah. Sekaligus juga, aku bisa melampiaskan seluruh beban yang ada. Sejujurnya Minseok lebih tua lima tahun dariku, namun entah mengapa jalan pikiranku sangat sejalan dengannya dan dia adalah kakak yang baik juga buatku.

"Kau mau bertanding? Kulihat dari raut wajahmu kau sangat ingin melakukannya." Dia membuatku keluar dari lamunanku, aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ahh, kalau begitu kau tunggu disini sebentar. Akan kucarikan penantang terhebat di klub beberapa hari terakhir ini." Dia tersenyum sebentar, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu berlalu meninggalkanku.

Sepertinya aku memang memerlukan orang terhebat untuk melawanku saat ini. Aku ingin mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang menjadi beban pikiranku. Dan Minseok-lah yang selalu mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiranku dan membantuku untuk menjadi lebih tenang lagi. Dia kakak yang hebat menurutku.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dia datang dengan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Kemudian, Minseok duduk di sampingku dan orang itu duduk tepat di depanku. Orang yang dibawa Minseok memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan badannya lumayan bagus. Sangat kelihatan sekali kalau dia senang berolahraga.

"Perkenalkan, dia Jonathan, teman lamaku." Minseok mulai memperkenalkan temannya. "Dia ini sebenarnya orang Korea, namun sebagian dari dirinya adalah orang Amerika juga. Dan dia ini memang tinggal di Amerika, tapi mulai tahun ini katanya dia mau tinggal disini untuk beberapa tahun kedepan."

Aku yang mendengarkan penjelasan Minseok hanya diam dan mengangguk mengerti. Menurutku wajahnya sedikit familiar, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa itu.

"Dia yang melawanku tadi di lingkaran merah," lanjut minseok

Ya, benar. Aku ingat sekarang, dia yang melawan Minseok tadi. Pantas saja sangat familiar.

"Hyung, apa kau bercanda membawa dia sebagai lawanku?" Aku bertanya keheranan.

Aku tidak salah kan bertanya seperti itu? Sebab, dia saja melawan Minseok hanya dalam hitungan detik sudah terkapar dan kalah. Minseok yang mendengar ucapanku tertawa keras.

"Ya!! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali. Jelaslah aku tidak akan menyuruh Jo buat melawanmu." Minseok menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku membawanya kesini hanya ingin memperkenalkannya padamu, dia ini anggota baru di klub, hanya itu saja. Dan tentunya kau sudah tau siapa petarung terbaik dan tidak terkalahkan di klub kan?"

"Lalu?" Aku balik bertanya

"Tch," dia memukul kepalaku dengan sendok.

Aku menatapnya, memelototkan mataku. "Kau tahu, ini sakit sekali. Lanjutkan bicaramu dan jangan memukulku dengan sendok lagi."

"Jadi," dia memberikan jeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "kau itu terlalu bodoh Kyeongie." Dia berteriak gemas padaku, aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. "Sudah cepat ganti bajumu, aku tunggu kau di lingkaran merah tiga menit dari sekarang." Minseok berkata sambil mendorongku untuk segera bersiap-siap.

Aku berjalan melewati orang-orang yang masih berkumpul dan sibuk dengan taruhan mereka lagi untuk menuju ke ruang ganti, sementara Minseok sudah menuju podium untuk mengumumkan petarung selanjutnya. Dan untuk Jo atau siapalah tadi, aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana.

Ketika aku mulai membuka baju, tiba-tiba ada yang bersuara dari arah belakang, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Reflek, aku menolehkan kepala. Menatapnya sekilas kemudian mengambil sarung tinjuku dan memakainya. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Aku tidak suka diabaikan," dia menarik bahuku agar aku menghadap kearahnya. Aku menatap matanya datar, "jangan suka mengabaikan orang kalau kau tidak mau diabaikan."

"Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?" Jawabku. Aku melepaskan tangnnya yang ada di bahuku dan berjalan menuju tempat pertandingan.

"Setidaknya kau mengatakan 'ya' atau kalimat lainnya." Balasnya, dia mencoba menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi hanya sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, jadi aku tidak perlu membalasnya." Lanjutku acuh.

Kurasa dia kesal dengan jawabanku. Karena sekilas ku lihat tangannya mengepal kuat. Ketika dia ingin membalas perkataanku, tiba-tiba Minseok datang dan menyuruhku untuk segera naik ke atas ring.

 **TBC**


End file.
